<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151021">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving In The Darkest Times [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Block B, Speed (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Anxiety Disorder, Brother Feels, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Insecure Woo Jiho | Zico, M/M, Taewoon-centric, Terminal Illnesses, Woo Jiho | Zico Feels, Work In Progress, Zico-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeil/Park Kyung/Woo Taewoon | ₩uNo, Woo Jiho | Zico &amp; Woo Taewoon | ₩uNo, Woo Taewoon | ₩uNo/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving In The Darkest Times [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556431</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1:05 AM</strong>
</p><p>He's waking up from a nightmare,that much he knows.What he <em>doesn't </em>know is what the nightmare was about.</p><p>And that's the part that scares him so much.Especially since he seems to have been having them almost all the time lately.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>